darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Feathers Galore
Feathers Galore is an A-class spy with a history working for F.O.W.L.. She has an affectionate relationship with her colleague Bruno Von Beak and the two regularly are put on the same mission. Feathers is a martial artist to be feared, though her effectiveness is limited by her impatience and impulsiveness. She is quick to throw a kick and an opponent who knows to expect that from her or who simply keeps running doesn't have much trouble dodging. As such, Feathers is at risk of wasting her energy on defeating walls and furniture and the recovery time she needs after impact can be used to turn the tables left on her. Despite operating on the wrong side of the law, Feathers is not the worst egg. A little kindness goes a long way with her. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Character Background Feathers, who received martial arts training at some point in her life, entered in the employee of F.O.W.L. and probably met Bruno during this time. The two began dating some time after. F.O.W.L. benefits from this in that they are an effective team but loses on punctuality whenever the two feel like putting pleasure before business. At least, that was the situation until Launchpad McQuack's investigation in F.O.W.L.'s workings regarding a plan to destroy all the money in Swiss banks. Bruno was stuck in a D.I.A. cell and F.O.W.L. had Feathers set to be executed after she failed to eliminate Launchpad. These circumstances forced her to team up with him against her former boss, Dr. NoGood, and ultimately it was she who killed F.O.W.L.'s leader. It appears that for her help the D.I.A. refrained from arresting her, but what they decided on Bruno as well as how reuniting went between the two spies is unknown. Personality While there are plenty of spies who are in the business because of a sense of duty or the possibility to act above the law, for Feathers it seems to be just the business she found her niche in. She is a master at close combat, a fine dancer, a headstrong driver, handy with gadgets, and a jaw-dropping beauty; all useful traits she makes the most of. Nonetheless, she is a cog in the machine that ultimately can be replaced and she knows it. Bruno is one of few people she knows she can count on when things get too much for her, which is an important factor in the workings of their relationship. Feathers responds well in general to people who show her compassion, as that is something she has grown not to expect in her line of work. Appearance Feathers is a tall, curvy, white-feathered duck with long red hair framing her oval-shaped head. She has a mole on her left cheek. Fiction DuckTales Feathers meets up with her boyfriend and fellow spy Bruno Von Beak in New Delhi. When he acts odd when she tries to be intimate, she understands he is not Bruno, but a look-alike she later learns to be named Launchpad McQuack. On instructions of her boss, she goes in for the kill, but Launchpad escapes. Feathers returns to the F.O.W.L. headquarters in Geneva, where she is thrown in the lion pit for letting Launchpad get away. Surprisingly, he joins her soon after, having been discovered snooping around the place. They team up for survival's sake and Feathers comes to appreciate Launchpad's gentle nature. She provides him with the means to contact the D.I.A. and, out for revenge, stays with him as he chases after Dr. NoGood. At a broken walkway above a vat of vanishing ink, Launchpad distracts NoGood with a flash from his bowtie camera and Feathers kicks him into the vat. At the end of the day, Launchpad tells her to forget about her growing feelings for him and stay with her true love Bruno. Boom Studios! comics After her necessary joint adventure with the D.I.A., Feathers returns to the spy business. When the Quackwerks Corporation takes over St. Canard, she has to choose between old loyalties and new opportunities. Joe Books comics Notes * Feathers Galore is named after Pussy Galore, the Bond girl of the 1959 James Bond novel Goldfinger. * The woman in "F.O.W.L. Disposition, Part 1" isn't certain to be Feathers. Equally trustworthy sources contradict each other.Malicia/Mistress-Negs on Feathers Galore in "F.O.W.L. Disposition" on The Old HauntAaron Sparrow on Feathers Galore in "F.O.W.L. Disposition" on The Old Haunt References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:F.O.W.L. Category:2011 characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Import characters